Everything in its Time
by FreeMoment
Summary: Sequel to An Angel in Disguise. Flora's P.O.V. Is Helia hiding something from Flora? Songfic


**NOTICE**: Um, the lyrics in the story are like the last time, but it's not _so_ necessary now.

---

Everything in its Time

_Sometimes I wonder what lies ahead,_

_How long till my hunger is fed,_

They say it's hard to make it in this part of town,

_So many people on this merry-go-round…_

It's been a whole two months since Helia and I have been together. After he sent me that last note I asked him if he meant it. His response came out positive and we were official. I was very happy when we got together, happy when he got a job. He's been working at a clothes store every day from 12noon-3: 30pm. After he is done, he comes to my place. Or, maybe it's better if I use the term, "our" place. Yes, I offered him to come live with me until he has a place of his own. But, lately now I've barley seen him at home and he doesn't come home until 8pm. I wonder where he's gone as I lay out his dinner. It's 8:07; he should be on his way. I eat my own dinner and go up to my room. He has been coming home late for a month now. Tonight I'm going to ask him why.

_Some folks try astrology,_

_Some turn to crystal balls,_

_To find an answer,_

_To get through it all,_

_I just fall on my knees and I try to pray,_

_In the silence I can hear Him say…_

I debate on how to ask him. Some people would go to a physic to get an answer. Others might wish for an answer to the stars. But I have to use the only way and just ask him. I head downstairs and sit on the living room couch and wait for him. I usually go to sleep at 8 so I'm a little tired. But I have to stay up for a few more minutes. Figure he'd pick the time to come home when I'm asleep. Is he hiding something from me? Finally, I here the door click open as Helia came through. I went straight to the topic. "Helia…why do come so late now? Are you hiding something from me?" Helia looked startled for a moment. Was it because he was surprised I was still awake, or was it because I asked him that question? But he shook his head. "No," he said. "Well…"

Well? "Are you or not?" I almost shouted.

_The river runs and the river hides,_

_Out to the ocean and under the sky,_

_I promise you, the answer will come,_

_Hold on to patience,_

_And watch for the sign,_

_Everything in its time…_

I sighed as I sank into my bed. Helia told me he couldn't tell me right now, but he promised that he would. He told me to be patient. He told me that he loves me. He told me this. He told me that. It doesn't matter. He _told_ me all those things. I want him to prove it. I want him to _show_ it. But I decided to give him a chance and wait for him. There are so many reasons why I should just dump him, but I want to know. Maybe what he says is true. Maybe he loves me as much as I love him.

_I often feel like that I'm, _

_Two steps behind,_

_Somebody must have moved that finish line,_

_There are a thousand reasons,_

_Why I should give up,_

_But I'm stubborn in the things I believe…_

I waited 5 more weeks and we said good-bye to April and hello to June. I wasn't sure how much time I was willing to wait. I forced myself into waiting 3 more weeks.

_The river runs and the river hides,_

_Out to the ocean and under the sky,_

_I promise you, the answer will come,_

_Hold on to the patience,_

_And watch for the sign…_

I decided that Helia had enough time and I was going to talk to him again tonight. If he didn't tell me, I would have no choice but to expect the worse, and let him go. But it would hurt me a lot, but I can't be with him if I think he's hiding something from me.

_'Cause maybe there's another plan,_

_One I still can't see,_

_A little surprise, like your love in your life,_

_Funny how time changes how we see…_

Again, I sat on the couch and waited for him. Time passed. He didn't come. I got up and went into the kitchen to see what time it was. The clock read 8:30pm. What? 8:30? Where is he? I went back on the couch and waited. _Why is he so late?_ I thought. _Why is he always so late? It wasn't always this way._ I thought long and hard about it. I don't know for how long exactly, but it suddenly hit me. He told me he loves me, and told me it was true. He was broke when I met him. He suddenly took a job. He suddenly came home late. What if he was working late? I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a click, and saw the door swing open. Helia stepped through. He smiled when he saw me, sitting on the couch. "I'm ready to tell you, sorry it took so long." He said, as he walked to sit next to me. "Tell me then," I said.

_The river runs and the river hides,_

_Out to the ocean and under the sky,_

_I promise you, the answer will come,_

_Hold on to the patience,_

_And watch for the sign…_

"I've told you that I love you, Flora, and I was ad because I no money, no future to offer you. So I took a job and extended my hours later on. That's the reason I came home late." I was still puzzled. "But why did you have to wait to tell me that?" I asked. "Because I wanted to tell you, when I gave you this." He reached into the pocket of his coat and took out a small box. He handed it to me. I opened it and stifled a gasp. Inside was a silver necklace, and on the end, was a diamond in shape of a heart, with tiny pearls along the edges. "Helia…" I whispered. I held back tears and swore to myself that I would never again doubt Helia again.

_Everything in its time,_

_Everything in its time…_

---

_**I've been planning a sequel for a couple months now and I finally did it. I had to start over around 3-5 times. And I went over 3-5 songs before I settled on this one.**_

_**Now, for those of you who are waiting on my other story, don't worry, I will get to that, please don't rush me. I'm working on it now. I'm just about halfway done. Now, the song used is called "Everything in its Time" By Corrinne May. Again, if you want to listen to it, go to my profile. Tomorrow it'll be up. I think that's about it…oh, and I'll be replying to any signed reviews cuz I got nothin' better to do. Well, that's it, other than tell me what you think that is! Ok, c'ya!**_

**_FreeMoment♪_**


End file.
